Sexy
by litlolme32
Summary: Prompt fic. Chloe is visiting Oliver in Star City. While getting ready for a benefit, she's privvy to some salon style gossip. Hilarity ensues. Rated M for adult content, Chlollie


Chloe was in Star City visiting Oliver. Their relationship had changed and she finally admitted to herself and to him that the friends with benefits thing wasn't the greatest of ideas. They were more emotionally committed than that. He had become her rock hell he had become her everything and up until now she had been completely anonymous.

Tonight was the Red tie affair for heart disease. It was a big event and it would be her first public event with him. She was treating herself to a spa trip before she went to the manor to get ready.

Chloe sat in the colorists chair getting her hair highlighted. She chatted up a storm while she was doing Chloe's hair and left while she was processing. Chloe looked in the mirror, and the girl sitting with her head under a drier was reading the latest Inquisitor. She rolled her eyes, until her colorist came to look at her foils and plopped a copy in her lap on the front cover was a picture of Oliver in his swim trunks and it read, "Sexy and Single."

Chloe chuckled to her self. "Oh my god, he's just like sooooo dreamy." The girl behind Chloe spoke as she saw her with the magazine. Chloe took a minute to respond. Part of her wanted to claw the girl's eyes out, but the other more mature part of her thought that it might be fun to just see what the populace thought about their heir apparent. She spun around slowly.

"Ya think?" she asked.

"Oh are you blind? There's a 3 page spread of him. DAYAM, would I love to dip him in chocolate and have him for dessert." The girl purred. Chloe smiled and nodded, biting the inside of her lip. Ollie was so going to catch grief when she saw him.

"I guess he's alright," she shrugged.

"You must not be from around here. Oliver Queen is rich, like waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay rich, and he's like the cities golden boy, and sexy…." The girl trailed off. Chloe thought about that. Ollie was incredibly sexy. He looked best first thing in the morning, tousled, unkempt, and scruffy. "And he's got such a huge.." Chloe blushed when her mind drifted to the last night she saw him and the mattress mambo they had. Her mind had already drifted to dirtyville and she really stopped paying attention. "Dontcha think?" the girl asked. Chloe blushed.

"Sorry?"

"Heart. He's got a big heart, he's always doing charity events and stuff."

"Ohhh heart yeah, big heart." Chloe agreed trying hard not to think of the gentleness of his big rough hands as they touched every part of her body intimately.

"And to see him in a tuxedo, he's just GUH,"

"There has to be a flaw somewhere?" Chloe asked. "Like an extra toe or something." The girl just scowled at her. She shrugged and her colorist came back spun her around and began to undo the foils. Chloe laughed to herself and smiled. When her hair was done she headed over to get her manicure on her way over she walked past the young gossip who was chatting at her stylist.

"And since I'm a junior reporter I get to be at the red carpet. Maybe I'll get to meet him."

"Maybe Carrie, maybe," The stylist spoke.

Chloe smiled. She couldn't wait to see Ollie.

--

"What, it was funny?" Chloe teased as Oliver helped her into the limo.

"Really? An extra toe or something?"

"Well she was pretty much convinced that you walk on water." Chloe's smile was dazzling. He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Come on Queen. Your world is so odd." She teased.

"Chloe," he protested as he reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. "I…"

"Ollie," she turned slightly to face him. "I know what I've gotten myself into. Those people don't know the real you."

"And the real me wouldn't sell magazines. I'm really rather boring."

"Don't I know it," she snarked. He shook his head. "But I like boring. Nothing like a quiet night at the Tower watching you run around in green tights" Chloe's eyes glinted mischieviously at Oliver.

He sighed heavily, "For the last time, I do NOT wear tights." Chloe just smiled and tapped his knee like, 'sure you don't'.

His face grew serious as the limo slowed down in front of the venue. "You know you could bail, not get out and stay out of this arena."

"And leave you to the imaginations of all those women? Nahhhh, I've always wanted to be a heart breaker." She winked at him.

"Oh you will be," he kissed her warmly as the driver opened the door for them. Oliver stepped out of the limo and was immediately inundated by flash bulbs. He leaned back into the limo extending a hand to her. "You ready sidekick?" She just blew him a kiss and took his hand, letting him help her out of the limo.

"Oliver? Oliver? Who is the hot blond?" was shouted from all sides, every possible angle. Chloe held her head high and squeezed his hand. They had nearly made it up the steps to the entrance when Chloe heard an "OW, get off of me," from the side. She saw a big photographer push a young lady back from the velvet rope. Chloe pulled Oliver to a stop. Oliver turned his head in time to see the encounter. He looked over at Chloe and shook his head. They went toward the photographer.

"Thanks, Mr. Queen," he spoke smiling and snapping off pictures. Oliver wasn't smiling.

"Security!" he shouted. Two guards came up to the group immediately. The entire red carpet area grew quiet as the scene unfolded.

"What?" The photographer asked.

"You my friend out weigh that girl by at least 120 pounds. It's never ok to man handle a woman. EVER!" his voice was nearly a shout. "I will be on the phone with your editor, and if she presses charges I will be happy to testify on her behalf." He spoke and turned to security, briefly explained what happened and the men escorted the photographer away.

The girl just looked at Chloe wide eyed. "Are you okay?" she asked. All the girl could do was nod.

"Look, why don't you come with us, we can make sure you're alright and if you need privacy to call the police then you won't have a world wide audience." He smiled his most charming smile. The girl didn't respond which worried Chloe.

"Come on now Carrie," Chloe smiled and the girls eyes went wider. Oliver opened the velvet rope line and held a hand out to her. The girl took it blindly. Oliver smiled at her bashfulness. He linked one arm with his and Chloe took his other arm and he led the ladies into the gala. They were directed to a private room. Chloe stayed outside briefly to call the police then reentered the room.

Ollie directed the young lady to sit, "Are you okay, really?" Ollie asked. The girl didn't even blink. "Alright, lets try this another way. Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." He spoke and stuck his hand out to her. She studied it than looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Carrie Edder, Junior reporter for the Star City Gazette." She spoke softly taking the extended hand and shook it.

"Well very nice to meet you."

"And I'm Chloe Sullivan," Chloe smiled as she too shook the young ladies hand. "And we didn't formally meet earlier,"

"Ohh god," Carrie blushed.

"Oh don't be embarrassed. If I had a nickel for all the times I hear the gossip." Chloe smiled. "Look, there's a police officer on his way to take your statements." She spoke to Ollie and Carrie.

"Then I get the boot huh?" she asked. "I don't have a ticket."

"Nonsense," He smiled. "You're my guest, and since I'm one of the larger contributors, they won't hassle me." He chuckled.

"Thanks," she spoke.

"And Mr. Queen?" she asked.

"It's Oliver, but go on."

"Thanks, you know you really are a hero," she smiled. Chloe laughed, and then tried to cover it up as a cough.

"Not really," he smiled. "That guy was a jerk and the legal system will make sure you get justice." He added. "I'm going to go and tell the coordinator to add another setting and things to my table." He turned and left the room.

Carrie stared at Chloe who was still staring at the door that Oliver walked through, "Sexy?" Chloe spoke sitting down, "Oh you bet, he is damn sexy," and the two women laughed….


End file.
